Lady K'Tahsh
A servant of the Ethos who was formerly a Yin-Tos princess named Torash. Torash was the love interest (and possibly fiance) of the warlord Brackus, but when the Ethos War came to Yin-Tos, it was believed that Torash was killed by the Ethos. Instead, the Ethos possessed her, turning her into Lady K'Tahsh. As the Dark lady, she was used by both the Ethos and the Order of Infinis at different times in her life. She was a Radosian that ended up becoming possessed with an Ethos spirit in Yin-tos. She does not use Di-Gata stones in battle, rather a large array of melee weapons to combat foes. These weapons are magical in nature, which allow her to use their enchantments as spells. She is also one of the few characters that can take on the Defenders solo, with little resistance. Her first task was to collect the first icon to the Celestial Abyss. She ends up successfully stealing it and leaving the Defenders with the Desecrator. She also awakens the Ethos spirit inside of Von Faustien, to turn him over to the Ethos. Erik frees him from its control, but K'tahsh escapes. Her second task was to gain control of Si'i, the human guardian hybrid. She first asked Aaron for assistance for finding him, but Aaron was defeated by Seth and Rion. She later takes the matter into her own hands. After the accident in Lydia's vehicile, she kidnapped Melosa and brought her to a tribal village. Si'i lives near their village and they plan to use Melosa to flush out Si'i either as bait or a sacrifice. At various points between these objectives, she appears every once in a while to attack the Defenders to cause troubles or retrieve the Icons for Malco, later Brackus. She is the only one who knows of Flinch's alliance with Brackus when he drugs her water, overhearing a conversation between the two while Flinch thought she was unconscious. She doesn't do anything with him as they are both allied with Brackus. Before she was possessed, she had a relationship with Brackus. Brackus owns a locket with a picture of the two of them inside of it before her possession. She eventually starts to lose Malcos trust because of suspicions of her loyalties to Brackus and that she is constantly failing the Ethos cause. In "Nightfall" she has Brackus trick the children into gaining the four icons the defenders have hidden beneath Lake Maki. Brackus succeeds and gives the icons to K'Tahsh but is soon ambushed by Malco who has Brackus brutally injured for trying to take the icons and takes them himself, while just leaving K'Tahsh with a warning. Brackus dies moments later, with the defenders holding the final icon. Her final task was leading her army of sigal slayers and S'ii to the defenders Dojo to obliterate them once and for all. However using the power of the two ancient sigils Erik causes a earthquake causing K'Tahsh to fall below to her death taking the crystal that controls the sigal slayers with her. Her Guardian is a giant cybernetic bull, Taurius. She mostly uses it as a mount. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization